Explosion d'Hormones
by Miharu Itoe
Summary: Un Sasuke en manque de son blond. Une situation hyper excitante. Un Uke aguichant, alléchant. Et des fans enflammé e s.


**Explosion d'Hormones**

ou

quand dissocier le fantasme de la réalité

Un Sasuke en manque de son blond. Une situation hyper excitante. Un Uke aguichant, alléchant. Et des fans enflammé(e)s.

* * *

Sasuke était entrain d'étudier ses rouleaux de techniques. Il était dans sa chambre, calfeutré depuis quelques heures. Lorsque, tout à coup, il le sentis entrer. Il entendit sa démarche féline fouler le plancher. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et puis.

_ Sa-su-ke, ah mon petit Sasu-chan, comment va tu, dit-il d'une voix tellement sensuelle.

Entendant cette voix prometteuse de bien des plaisir, Sasuke ne pu empêcher son corps de réagir.

_ Naruto... gémit-il.

_ Déjà chauffer, Sasu?

Il commença à caresser le corps de ce dernier et rit doucement en sentant un renflement au niveau de son bas-ventre.

_ C'est moi, reprit-il de voix taquine, ou tu es très content de me voir mon petit tsukiyo( nuit de clair de lune)?

_ Baka, non c'est juste un rouleau que j'ai dans ma poche.

Le blond pouffa et retourna son ébène pour le coucher sur le dos au sol.

_ Alors tu ne m'en voudra pas si je ne fini pas? Je ne voudrais pas t'obliger alors que tu n'est pas excité.

Il souffla sur son oreille et descendit le long de son visage en déposant de léger baiser ci et là. Quand il arriva sur la bouche du brun il la lécha tendrement et repris sa route, ce qui ne plut pas au petit tsukiyo.

_ Na-naru, je t'en supplie, c...

_ Quoi Sasuke? Que veut tu? Va y supplie moi, tu sait à quel point j'aime ça. Gémit pour moi, supplie moi, et je te ferrai profiter d'un merveilleux plaisir. Grogna Naruto.

Et Sasuke gémit, supplia, se tordit en bon petit soumis qu'il était. Pourtant ils n'en étaient qu'au préliminaire et Naruto ne voulait rien gâcher. Alors il défit le kimono de son partenaire et commença à passer ses douces mains sur le torse de l'ébène. Il lui caressa le ventre, les flans, traçant d'obscur arabesque. Puis remontant un peu il lui frôla les tétons, souffla dessus. Le brun gémit un peu plus et se tendit vers les mains de son dominant qui ne semblait pas vouloir le soulager. En effet ses tétons était dur, douloureux, appelait les caresses. Le blond conscient de son pouvoir posa enfin ses mains sur les parties sensibles.

_Tu veux que je te rende fou? Tu voudrais que je te soulage? Que je te déguste toi et ses petit bout de chair qui m'appelle? Qui quémande ma bouche? Murmura t-il. Alors?

_ OUUIII! Cria t-il car Naruto n'avait pas attendu la réponse.

Il les massa longuement, les tirant légèrement vers le haut. Tout deux haletaient de devoir se retenir si longtemps mais le dominant voulait faire durer le plaisir. Il se mit alors à les pincer plus fort ce qui arrachât de plus nette plainte de la part du soumis.

_ J'aime quand tes mamelons deviennent aussi rouge et dur qu'un bon fruit que l'on dévore, que l'on croque dit-il et il mordit l'un d'entre eux

_ Nar-Naru, Naru, j-je...ah! Encore, encore!

Naruto finit par lécher de long en large ce magnifique torse blanc et le marqua à différent endroit. Entre temps il avait fait dessendre ses mains jusque au bas ventre de son amant et commença a le caresser entre les cuisses. Sasuke retint sa respiration pendant quelques secondes avant que le blond ne vienne lui happer les lèvres. Un combat se livra alors, leur langues se rencontrant, reculant sans jamais vouloir céder. Lorsque Naruto permit à son dominé de respirer il avait déjà commençait à prodiguer de longues et douces cajolerie à son sexe. Sa main montait et descendait dessus de plus en plus vite, et moins vite. Ce rythme était a la fois délicieux et envoutant, il rendait fou le pauvre tsukiyo.

_ humm!

_ Tu aime ça pas vrai? Dit, mon petit Sasu, tu veux que l'on passe au chose sérieuse, susurra t-il tout en embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisse, se rapprochant dangereusement la verge tendu et gonflé de son docile petit noiraud.

_ N-n, haa... o-o haaha.

L'excitation était tel qu'il ne pouvait empercher de gémir et de trembler. Un léger filet de bave sur son menton, il supplia des yeux son maître de continuer. Naruto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et commença à lécher la base du sexe de son Sasu-chan. Ce qui leur arrachèrent des gémissement. Tout en cajolant son amour il se déshabilla ne gardant rien sur lui. Remplaçant sa bouche par ses mains il partit à la recherche de la bouche de Sasuke. Puis l'ayant capturer, il frotta son excitation contre celle du brun. Le dominant grogna de contentement dans la bouche de son conjoint, continuant ses mouvement de rein. Puis Sasuke dit La phrase tant attendu de son amant, lors de cette joute de pouvoir.

_ Ahh Na-...Naru-to prend , prend moi! cria t-il.

L'autre émit un grondement et reprenant où il en était sur le sexe de l'ébène. Puis il présenta deux de ses doigts à son compagnon qui les aspira de sa bouche et les suças avidement. Pendant ce temps de son autre main le blond lui massait les testicules, englobant la verge à sa base et effectuait des mouvement de pompe tantôt lent, tantôt rapide. Cela rendait fou le noiraud qui ne savait plus où donnait de la tête. Alors que Naruto lui retirait les doigt de la bouche et commençait de le préparer, le brun se trouvait au sommet d'une montagne de plaisir. Il transpirait, gémissait, suppliait qu'on le prenne plus vite. Il était totalement soumis à son maître, quémandant des caresses, des baisers. Il était entièrement dominer par Naruto, et il adorait ça. Naruto lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux et leur regard s'accrochèrent. Celui de Naru était un océan de désir, une vague bleu qui vous engloutit.

_ Je vais y aller Sasu, détend toi. Hum...ah, haleta le maître.

Il présenta son sexe devant l'orifice du brun et commença à pousser. Il attrapa les lèvres du soumis et les ravagea.

Sasuke allait pousser un cri, lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Il sursauta et regarda dans la direction de cette porte. Quel ne fut sa surprise en découvrant l'Hokage, toujours en tenu de travail, se qui se résumé à un kimono blanc traversé par des flammes orange, souriant d'un petit sourire pervers, ses yeux bleu fixés au sien, noir de désir.

_ Alors mon petit Sasu-chan, je t'ai manqué au point que tu te satisfasse avec de simple fantasme.

Et oui, tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Pourtant ce rêve avait bien échauffé, excitait notre brun que se releva de son bureau où il s'était endormi pour se jeter dans les bras de son Naru et de l'embrasser à plein bouche. Le blond heureux rien et participa avec joie au baiser. Puis soulevant son fier capitaine des anbus il se dirigea vers la chambre. Ils passèrent ensuite la nuit a se retrouver et ils s'endormirent ensuite au petit matin enlacés, fourbus mais heureux de ces retrouvailles.

La suite est une autre histoire, mais que je ne raconterais pas puisque il en restera de cette nuit une vie pleine de bonheur et d'intimité.

* * *

Mi-chan ― Non, non vous pas tuer moi

Na-chan ― Si tu crois que nous allons t'épargner stupide auteur, tu reve.

Mi-chan ― Mais Naru, je voulais faire ça depuis longtemps, stp pardonne moi...( voute le dos, baisse les épaule et fait les yeux de cocker battue(technique qui marche toujours sur Naru))

Na-chan ― OK, ok, MI-chan, je te pardonne mais pleure surtout pas, jhe suis désolé.

Mi-chan ― «vous voyez, je vous l'avez dit» ( rire sadique)

Une voix sortant de l'obscurité, et de derrière votre auteur adoré ― Naru-chan je t'es déjà dis de ne pas te laisser avoir par cette pourriture de Mihabaka.

Mi-chan ― Tu vas voir si je suis Baka, Bakasuke!

Regard-qui-tue vers votre auteur chérie.

Sasu-chan ― Au faite, (l'auteur se crispe au son de cette voix caverneuse «sa donne froid dans le dos», peut tu me dire ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête. «?». Moi le grand Sasuke Uchiwa serait passé de Magnifique seme à un misérable uke, si …..

Ne laissant pas le temps au grand Sasu-chan l'auteur se sauve en courant, tel un lapin devant une vipère. Par suite à une longue pratique et habitude elle savait que Sasuke allait devenir de plus en plus enervé et la buté. C'est qu'elle voulait encore écrire cette auteur.

Resté seuls.

Na-chan ― Regard Sas'ke tu l'a encore fait fuir.

Rire pervers, c'était voulu mon petit Naru, maintenant nous allons pouvoir nous amuser. Niark niark!


End file.
